


Our Courage Will Pull Us Through

by daleked



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But here it is, I swore I'd never write this, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, pokelock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokémon!AU.</p><p> John's pretty sure that Mycroft has a legendary Pokémon in a Master ball somewhere along his belt, but can't see any. He pats his pockets just in case, counting the Pokéballs- there's two, as usual, but Mycroft taps the tip of his umbrella against the floor.</p><p>"Doctor Watson, I can assure you that I'm a diplomat at heart." And he tosses an ultra ball up, an Empoleon materialising to glare formidably at John. "Though, I must say that my associate here was given to me when we were both young, and therefore has the benefit of being, shall we say, extremely well-trained."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> It happened one day while I was training my team up to face Cynthia while watching Sherlock. And my best friend turned to me and said "Mycroft would so have an Empoleon." And I said yes, yes he would. 
> 
> Feel free to drop any suggestions and/or feedback in the comment box.

The day starts off rather well. Sherlock is on the roof with Garchomp, probably terrorising the resident birds. John has enough time to have a lie-in and do a basic fry-up before the sound of two energetic figures clattering down the steps can distract him.

"You will be glad to know that we will no longer have any food shortage, John," Sherlock declares, setting down a bag of what John hopes aren't Taillow corpses. Garchomp's mouth is bloodied and feathers are sticking to it, but the Pokémon eyes the frying pan hungrily and butts John's arm before making a low whining sound. John quickly opens the Sherlock's bag and gives Garchomp a dead Taillow, and it devours the bird in the kitchen messily. John shoves the bag into the frozen compartment of the fridge and goes back to the stove, rubbing his arm where the Pokémon butted him.

"Godfrey, you've already had three Pidgeys." Sherlock tells his Garchomp firmly. "However, you may have some of my bacon after we procure some dried Drifloon from the taxidermist on Cluny St. We'll be back soon, John!" John sets aside five strips of bacon and munches his fried toast as he gets ready for work. Teddiursa waddles after him happily, sucking on its paw. John returns Teddy to his ball and climbs the stairs to the roof, where the Staravias eye him warily, ready to aerial ace his arse off the rooftop. He doesn't blame them, and makes a mental note to warn Sherlock that the Starlys have evolved. John lets Togetic out of its ball and they Fly over to his workplace.

_

 

Sherlock rolls his eyes as the black car pulls up along the pavement. The door swings open and Anthea stares at him before motioning to sit beside her.

"Tell my brother that I refuse to budge on this matter. His cases bore me." Anthea's phone buzzes and Rotom emerges, hovering around Sherlock's head. He sighs.

"Petty intimidation tactics don't work on me, as you very well know."

"It wasn't on purpose," Anthea says blandly. "Come on in, anyway. You're making a scene. Besides, Rotom misses you." Sherlock gets in and shuts the door, making sure to slam it extra hard. The canvas bag with dried Drifloon in is put on the other seat as Rotom buzzes near Sherlock, eyeing his phone with interest.

"Don't even think about it," Sherlock snaps. "Go and bother something else." He can feel Garchomp stirring in its ball, gearing up for a battle.

"There's no need for dramatics, Mr. Holmes," Anthea says. "We'll be there shortly."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions as to what kind of Pokémon certain characters have are welcome.

"How did it go?" Sebastian asks, grinning around a mouthful of pastry. Jim drops his satchel on the office chair and chuckles, pulling out his phone excitedly. Jim's forehead is smooth and happy, and Seb walks over to his boss expecting to hear him expound on how meeting Sherlock went.

"It's funny how everyone just sees little Jim, the one with the Lopunny," Jim murmurs, eyes glowing from the light of the phone. "Oh, it's Jim from IT, hi there! How's your Lopunny doing, me love? She does so love her Poffins, aye?" Jim's voice is sweet and cloying, grandmotherly and helpful. It's odd to hear such a friendly, non-threatening voice come out of Jim's mouth. Seb laughs and passes Jim back his Ultra Ball, and Jim croons at his Tentacruel.

"Did you miss me, Tara? I did so miss you. We'll never be apart ever again, yes?" Jim pulls his Lopunny's Great Ball out of his pocket and smiles down at her. "You did well too, Laura. I'm very proud of the both of you. Seb, how do you feel about having a meal down at the Poffin Place? How would Venusaur and Hariyama like it?"

"I think Horatio and Vanessa would enjoy it very much." Jim grinned at him and breezed through the open door, joy shining out of his face. "It couldn't get any better, could it? I'm even considering letting Tara out in a little pond just so she can scare a few Magikarp and battle out her loneliness with a Gyarados or two."

"That would be great. But listen. It's a little risky to attack 221B directly. Apparently, Mrs Hudson's Day Care centre business is booming. There are, at present count- three Teddiursa, two Togepi, five Skiploom, two Pachirisu, as well as a trio of Wynauts. They wouldn't take well to such..." Seb trails off as Jim lets Lopunny out of her ball, and she bounces along happily behind them.

"Do you know what Pokémon John Watson has, Seb, my love?" Jim asks innocently. Seb frowns. They've been through this before.

"A Chansey he left in Afghanistan to the other medical troops, now a Blissey. He had a Vaporeon from an Eevee he raised from childhood, left with his sister. Temporarily owned a Skitty, which he gave to Mike Stamford before leaving for the war. He received a Beldum as part of a gift from a tribe in Afghanistan, but left it with the troops. Now, he uses a Togetic that Mrs Hudson loaned him when he moved in." Jim wrinkles his nose.

"How boring, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose," Seb says carefully, not sure where Jim was going.

"Find out more. I'm sure a trained soldier wouldn't come without a back-up plan." They reach the cafe, where Jim flirts non-stop with the owner to get a place overlooking the pond. Lopunny sits beside Jim's heels without a sound, furry ears brushing against her owner's thighs. It's a calm afternoon approaching evening, and the Magikarp are dozing off as a few Pidgey drink up some water, mindful of any lurking Gyarados. Jim quietly lets Tara out into the pond, and both he and Seb laugh outright at the destruction that she causes.

Seb's Hariyama knocks out anyone who dares to come over. After all, criminals are allowed to indulge in a bit of harmless fun now and then.


End file.
